Varieties of products are made of layers. Actually, in a perpendicular view—almost every product is made of layers, which is built one on the other. From the aspect of production, “layer” not necessarily meant a physical layer and a layer could be a process layer, such “drilling”, “painting” or any other process or sequence of processes.
To store and display product's layers, a draw or a CAD/CAM for each layer is stored and is displayed separately or on a transparent background drawing. All these methods are inconvenient and can be use in a small number of layers.
Semiconductor wafers and PCB are made of layers and layers information is very useful for final inspection. A PCB, for example, made from large number of layers, but in the final product only the top layer is viewed while the others are hidden. The information about all layers of an inspected PCB in a given point is usefull to decide how to treat a defect in that given point.
It would be advantageous to have a new method, which enables to store as a coded and display in one image, the whole information layers of a product or object.